Our 16 Year Old Selves
by One Unique Girl
Summary: If you've read my story LL then you'll know about the bond that B,E,J share. But what you wouldn't know is how it all started, come and join me in finding out just how B.E.J found themselves and love while struggling with day to day life as teenagers.
1. Jasper Whitlock Part1

**A/N: Before LL, taking Bella, Edward and Jasper back to the start and finding out how they discovered themselves and love along the way.**

**Jasper Whitlock 16.**

I leaned up against my truck and watched as Edward stepped out of his car with his girlfriend, Alexandra. They'd been 'dating' each other for awhile but Edward just didn't seem that invested in their relationship. Edward Masen Jr. was the richest and the best looking guy in high school, so of cause it only made sense that he dated the richest and most beautiful girl in school.

But I doubted he was dating her because he wanted to, I was sure it had more to do with what what his parents expected of him. Edward Sir and Elisabeth Masen were the richest family in Fork's, and they were also the biggest homophobic people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Everybody assumed that just because his parents were homophobic that Edward was too. My friends were always telling me to forget about him because there was noway that the only Masen Heir was gay or even bi.

But I think they were wrong, or maybe it was just wistful thinking on my behalf.

I've only been in Fork's for 6 months and in those 6 months I've never said more then a handful of word's to him. Which was usually hi in passing. He didn't snob me, he'd just smile and say hi in return before he was pulled away by his girlfriend or he had to get to class.

"Wow, check out the new girl." Chocolate whistled as she walked passed. "Hey beautiful."

The girl smiled over her shoulder at Charlotte and raised her hand in a wave gesture. She looked kind of sad today, not at all the happy excited girl I'd met a few weeks ago. "That's Isabella Cullen." I answered Charlotte. "She's the Chief and Renee's daughter."

Charlotte looked at me in surprise. "They don't have kids."

"They gave her up for adoption." I explained searching the parking lot for Edward. Damn it, I lost him. "I ran into her during the break, I asked her what she was doing in Fork's and she explained the situation and how she wanted to get to know her biological parents."

"Wow." Charlotte sighed watching her ass as she walked. "Can you introduce us?"

"Sure, but I don't think she's a lesbian." I warned her.

"When has that ever stopped me." Charlotte laughed before dragging me over to her, she was almost at the office when I called out for her.

She smiled when she saw me. "Hey jasper."

"Hi." I greeted with a charming smile as I gestured to Charlotte. "Bella this is my friend Charlotte, Charlotte this is Bella Cullen."

"Hello beautiful." Charlotte said raising Bella's hand to her lips.

She grinned at her and I saw her eyes darken slightly. "Hi yourself."

"I'll leave you two to it." I said chuckling as I walked away. When I got to my locker I saw Edward organising his books, he always came in early to do this so he wasn't late. I'd picked up on his need to be on time to class even if he was just a minute late he'd get all pissy.

I found it cute.

I grabbed my own books and was just cleaning out my old notes when I felt his eyes on me. I looked up and our eyes locked, he blushed at being caught and shut his locker and turned to leave in a hurry only to run into Bella.

"Shit!" Bella cried out falling on her ass.

Edward's eyes widened and he dropped to his knees beside her. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" He asked as he collected her books for her.

She looked up at him and she smiled amused. "Don't be silly, I'm practically a walking disaster." She giggled and looked up at him as he stood, she held out her manicured hand with a small smile. "Care to help a girl up."

"Of cause, sorry." He said taking her hand and helping her to her feet. "Are you sure your okay?"

She waved him off and took her bag from his hands. "Please if I had a dollar for every time I fell on my ass I'd be the richest bitch in the world. I'm Isabella Cullen, but you can call me Bella." She said offering her hand.

"Edward Masen." He smiled crookedly at her. "So your Charlie and Renee's daughter."

"Their biological daughter yes." Bella nodded her head dropping his hand and walking over to her locker. She looked back at Edward who was standing in the middle of the aisle staring at her with a smile on his face. "I know I'm probably asking a lot of you but could you show me around for the day, as you know I'm new here and my sense of direction is almost as bad as my natural grace."

I closed my locker as the bell rang and headed to class, I took my time wanting to hear his response. Being the gentlemen he was he agreed and took her to their first class which was Maths.

Cafeteria.

"I cannot believe Edward ditched me to sit with her." Alexandra complained to one of her many minions as we waited in the lunch line. "I'm his girlfriend, she's- she's just the baby nobody wanted. If I had a baby as ugly as her I'd give her up for adoption too."

"She is far from ugly, Alexandra." Charlotte laughed outright as she grabbed her tray. "If you ask me she's taken your claim of 'most beautiful' with Edward's social status I knew it was only a matter of time before he started looking for an upgrade."

Charlotte didn't like Edward by any means, mostly because of his parents, but as much as she didn't like Edward she couldn't stand Alexandra. So of cause she took the chance to play with her emotions just a wee bit.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Slut." Jessica was the minions name. "Don't you have pussy to eat somewhere?"

"Are you offering- oh wait, been there done that." Charlotte shot back in a sing song voice loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

Alexandra stormed off towards Edward grabbed his hand from where he sat with Bella and walked out of the cafeteria. Bella sat there looking both amused and pissed. Charlotte and I got our food before we headed over to Bella.

"Come join us at our table, darlin'." I said gesturing to the table in the back corner.

"You sure?" She asked looking between Charlotte and I.

"Of cause." Charlotte said taking her hand while I grabbed her tray. She dragged Bella over to our table and introduced her to everybody. "Everybody this is Bella Cullen."

"Hi Bella." They all grinned knowingly.

"Bella this is Peter, Tyler, Alicia, Leah and Muse." I said introducing them each to her as I sat down beside her.

"So why were you sitting with Homophobic Masen."

Bella looked confused while I shook my head. "Edward's not homophobic."

"Jesus Jazz, you really need to get over him." Tyler said leaning back in his chair wrapping an arm around the back of Peter's chair. "He's only going to break your heart."

"You like Edward?" Bella asked with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes but nodded. "Yeah. You wanna call me an idiot to?"

She shook her head. "Of cause not, Edward's amazing. He's sweet, kind, and super funny. He's not homophobic."

"All due respect but you've known him all of 3 hours, baby." Leah said with a shake of her head. "We've known him for years."

"And how many of you have actually talked to him?" She asked looking around the table as none of us answered. "Exactly, look if Edward was homophobic he wouldn't have just listened to me talk about Charlotte for the last '3' hours. And he sure as hell wouldn't of spent three hours pretending to listen to me while he pretended not to watch Jasper."

I looked at her like she had two heads. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." She said before she looked back at our friends. "What makes you guys think that he's homophobic?"

"His parents." They shrugged.

"They are homophobic." I explained to Bella. "The worst of the worst, I'm not even kidding."

"That's sad." Bella sighed picking up her apple. "He's probably ashamed of his feelings for you. Who's that bitch that dragged him away?"

"Alexandra, Queen bitch and his girlfriend."

Bella choked on her apple. "He has a girlfriend?"

"Yep." We all said popping on the P.

After School.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Bella asked as she walked with me out to the parking lot. I followed her over to her blue convertible.

"Fork's is a small place if you want to have fun you gotta make it yourself." I shrugged opening her car door for her. She smiled sliding into the drivers seat. "My Mom is going away for the weekend and the gang is coming over maybe you'd want to join us? I know Charlotte would love it."

She grinned up at me. "She's nice."

"She can be, but she's also a love em and leave em, kinda girl." I warned knowing I was breaking serious friend rules right now but Bella was nice.

Bella nodded. "I figured as much, I'll ask my parents and we'll see." I nodded and began to walk away when she called me back. "Do you want me to see if I can get Edward to join us?"

I grinned and nodded. "If you think you can."

She laughed pointing to her face. "Nobody has said no to this face yet."

"I believe you." I laughed walking over to my truck across the other side of the parking lot ignoring the stares I was getting from people. My eyes locked with Edward's briefly before he got into his car. Was it wrong to hope that Bella could get him to agree to come.

Home.

I had just gotten home and walked into my bedroom when I got a text from Charlotte asking if Bella was coming over on the weekend.

She's going to ask her parents.  
Jazz.

If she replied I didn't hear her as I turned on my CD player and put my head set on, and laid down on the bed my thoughts drifting to Edward. I must've fell asleep because like always I dreamt of Edward only this time we weren't alone.

Edward and I laid on my bed making out as our hands explored each others bare chests. Edward trailed his lips down my chin along my jaw and down my neck sucking on my neck marking me as his own as his teeth grazed my throat.

I moaned running my hand down his back, I could feel his muscles moving under my touch and placed an open mouth kiss on his bare shoulder. I was enjoying myself so much that I hardly registered the little hand that wrapped around my shaft.

I pulled back knowing this hand wasn't Edward's, I locked eyes with the dark chocolate pools that belonged to none other then Bella Cullen. I reached out my hand that wasn't twisted in Edward's bronze coloured locks and ran my fingers up her cheek and into her hair pulling her lips to mine.

Her hand tightened on my dick and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me, Edward pulled my face from Bella's and kissed me before he turned to bella with a sexy grin as he let go of me completely pulling her little naked body into his arms.

I laid there between them as they knelt before me kissing and touching each other, their touches weren't needy or nervous they were taking their time as if they wanted to remember this moment for the rest of their lives.

Bella pulled Edward's lip between her teeth and looked up at him with a grin as she nipped him gently causing him to whimper. She turned her brown eyes onto me filled with lust and cheekiness. She held out her hand for me and I took it moving to my knees between them. Sandwiched between the only two people who could touch me and light a fire beneath my skin.

Edward's hands ran over my hips drawing small circles with his thumbs as he placed a trail of kisses from one shoulder to the other. When his hand wrapped around my dick I thrusted my hips forward hitting Bella's soft smooth stomach.

Bella smiled up at me and slid closer to me pressing my dick further into her stomach as Edward continued his strokes. His grip was perfect, tight and firm it was like he knew exactly what I liked. I rolled my head back onto Edward's shoulder as Bella began to tease my nipples with her tongue and fingers.

She may have looked all sweet an innocent but that girl was anything but. Her touch did thing's to me that I had never thought a woman could do to me. And Edward, his touch was just as addicting and I was torn on just who I wanted to be inside more.

Edward or Bella...

Bella made the decision for me as she pulled away sitting down on the bed patting the bed. "It's Eddie's turn, Jazzy."

Edward moved around me and smiled, I was as hard as a rock and wanted nothing more then to have his lips wrapped around my dick. He had perfect lips, so full and pink and when he smiled that little dimple appeared and all I wanted to do was lick it.

Edward laid down beside Bella his dick standing tall and proud, he was beautiful long and thin where mine wasn't a long but it was thick. I settled myself between Edward's legs, he had sexy legs very muscular and manly even at our age. I leaned in and placed a kiss on his inner thigh watching his face the whole time.

Bella was laying down beside Edward running her hand over his chest, her fingers gently drawing the lines of his abs as her mouth worked the same delicious torture on his nipples as she had on mine. Edward moved a hand to her hair tugging her mouth to his as I slid further between his legs running my tongue out along his crack and up to his balls.

I held his legs back as I nibbled and sucked on each nut, the moans coming from him driving both Bella and I crazy. I ran my tongue along his length right up to his swollen head taking him into my mouth sucking on his head like a lollipop before pulling him from my mouth with a loud POP.

"Jasper, honey!" My mother called from outside my bedroom door. I'd discarded my earphones and slid my hands into my pants enjoying this way to much...

I sat up grabbing my blanket and pulling it over to cover myself. I managed just as she walked into my room. "Yeah?"

She blushed obviously knowing what I had been doing before she came into the room. "I- dinners ready, come down when your ready." She said before turning and leaving me alone in the room.

I groaned falling back onto the bed closing my eyes. "Well this is going to be awkward."

And it was, we sat in silence across from each other neither speaking as we ate. Once we were finished I gathered the plates and put them in the dishwasher before I excused myself and headed back to my bedroom to figure out what had come over me in that dream.

Bella was a beautiful girl, I'd be blind not to see that but I was gay. I liked cock, granted I'd never had pussy either but that was because it just never appealed to me but if that was the case why did the thought of Bella's pussy seem so appealing?

Was I Bi or was it just that I was attracted to Bella?

I'd have to look into it a little more before I made up my mind, maybe it was just one of those one off situations. Yeah that was probably it.

**Read and Review!**

**Thanks for reading guys, i'll try and post as soon as i can. LL is falling behind and i'm really sorry, i haven't given up we're just having a few difficulties with the internet. hopefully we'll have it back on in a few days, next week at the latest. Much love.**


	2. Isabella Cullen Part1

Isabella Cullen.

5 o'clock was the time on my hot pink glow in the dark alarm clock. It was cold, we'd been in fork's for almost a month and I still wasn't used to the cold mornings. Thank god my parents bought heating blankets after we moved here.

At times I felt bad that they uprooted their lives in Miami all because I ran away to find my biological parents. Dad and I were always close, he was my daddy and I was his little girl but since we officially moved to Fork's it was like he was distancing himself from me.

Punishing me for making him give up his practice in Miami and for making Mom give up her job that she loved for me. All because I wanted to get to know the people responsible for brining me into the world but not loving me enough to keep me.

I was 12 when I found out that I was adopted, I had found out accidently though. I had to make a photo album filled with events throughout my life and write a small biography about it. Mom kept the best pictures in her office in an old shoe box she'd decorated when she was my age, I was going through the photos and found a picture of me with a woman named Renee.

It was obvious that she'd just given birth and I knew the baby in her arms was me because there was a picture of me in the hospital cot sitting on my mothers desk. At first I was in denial but then I found a letter from Renee asking her to look after her baby and love it as she would have loved me.

I made the album and gave it to Mom for her birthday which was only a week after the project was meant to be handed in. I didn't question them about the woman in the picture but then one of my dad's old friends from college came to visit with his family and I over heard them talking when I was getting a drink before I went to bed.

"Isabella's a beautiful girl." Uncle Aro commented.

"She is." I could just picture my dad smiling proudly at this fact.

"She looks a lot like Charlie, Carlisle." Aro replied hesitantly. "Does she know about them?"

When my father answered he had a slight edge to his voice. I knew this voice, he used it whenever he wanted someone to drop the subject. "She's our daughter, Aro."

"I didn't say she wasn't."

Dad sighed. "She doesn't know anything about Charlie or Renee, I hope she never does."

"Carlisle." Aro sighed and I heard the sound of him slapping his back. "Charlie was your best friend, they gave you the most amazing gift anyone can give. They gave you a daughter. When was the last time you spoke to them?"

"Bella's 6th birthday, Esme sent Renee pictures of Bella and a DVD with footage of Bella's first steps, first words, her first day of school and her performance at her talent show. Charlie called and thanked us but that was the last we heard from them. He never wanted kids, Aro."

"Bella what are you doing out of bed?"

I jumped and spun around almost dropping my glass.

"Bella?" I heard dad call before he walked into the hall.

I gave them my best innocent smile. "I was just a drink, I wanted to say goodnight to daddy."

Mom smiled running her hand through my hair. "Well say goodnight and get your bum up to bed, I don't want to have to drag you out of bed tomorrow when we go to the country club."

I smiled and turned to daddy. "Night daddy, I love you."

He smiled cupping my face in his hands as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Want me to tuck you in, pumpkin?"

I laughed shaking my head. "I'm 12, dad."

"Your still my little girl."

"Always." I said wrapping my arms around his waist closing my eyes against the tears that wanted to fall at what I had just heard. "Night Mom." I said before heading to the stairs. "Night Uncle Aro!" I called at the top of the stairs.

"Night Isabella, sleep well."

I ran to my room shutting the door behind me as I fell to the floor in shock. What had I just heard? There had to be an explanation. Lately I had began to take more notice how different I was compared to my parents.

Dad was 6 feet tall with light almost white blonde perfect hair with the bluest eyes. Mom was about 5 and a half feet tall, she had wavy caramel hair with dazzling light brown eyes. Even though we both had brown eyes they were different. Mine was dark like rich chocolate and my hair was just as dark and rich and my hair was wavy and never did what I wanted. When I was little I had curly hair and it looked like an afro.

After that weekend with Uncle Aro I started to dig into my parents past. If this Charlie guy was dad's best friend then he had to have photos somewhere, and if he had called after my 6th birthday then dad's most likely got that number somewhere along with an address.

One day when dad was at work and Mom was in the garden I snuck into dad's office and began going through his thing's. I never went through peoples stuff but somehow it felt natural like I was naturally gifted at snooping through peoples things.

I giggled to myself before I tripped and accidently knocked a pile of dad's books off his desk. I dropped down picking them up and as I was placing them on his desk I saw a picture sticking out from between the pages of some little black book. I grabbed the book opening it, the book was actually an address book and it looked like I hit the jackpot.

13 Forest Street, Washington DC Fork's.  
Charlie and Renee Swan.  
424-555-393.

I pulled out my cell phone and wrote down the address and phone number before I heard my Mom calling from downstairs. I was just about to shut the book and leave before I saw the picture. It was a picture of my parents with a man with brown curly hair and brown eyes with a heavily pregnant woman with blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes.

"Bella?" My mother called again.

"Be right there." I yelled flipping the picture over. Charlie, Renee, Esme and Carlisle. I put the picture back and closed the book running out of the office closing the door gently behind me.

"Were you just in your fathers office?" Mom asked pulling off her garden gloves.

"Yeah, I took off my heart ring yesterday and I thought maybe I'd left it in the office while I was doing my homework yesterday." I lied swiftly. "Did you need something?"

She stared at me for a moment and for a second I thought she knew I was lying. "I was going to make some lunch, chicken salad, would you like it on a sandwich or in a bowl?" She asked taking my hand in hers swinging it between us as we headed to the kitchen.

"Sandwich please." I grinned as she pulled me into her side. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you more then anything else in the whole world, Bella." Mom said hugging me tightly to her side as she kissed the top of my head. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that right."

I sighed taking a seat at the kitchen island. "I know."

"I'm worried about you, Bella. Is everything okay?" She asked not dropping it.

"Everything is fine." I lied not really sure if I asked her about being adopted if she'd tell me the truth. Had anything they ever told me been the truth?

3 years later I finally decided I wanted answers and so I left in the middle of the night leaving a note on my bed for my parents telling them not to worry about and that I'd call them soon. I paid cash for a plane ticket to Fork's and when I got there I was a little surprised at how green it was.

I got a taxi to Charlie and Renee's and when the taxi driver pulled up I wondered if I'd made the right decision. Knowing I couldn't back out I walked up to the front door and knocked, the door was opened by a beautiful woman. The same woman from the photo only she was older now.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly tucking her hair behind her ear, it was up in a messy bun and she looked like she was working over a hot stove.

"Are you Renee Swan?"

She nodded still smiling. "I am, and you are?"

"I- I'm your daughter." I blurted out causing her eyes to widen. "I'm Bella Cullen..."

"Isabella..." She whispered the smile dropping from her face as her eyes widened as her eyes moved up and down my body. Before her eyes met mine and they were filled with tears. "Your even more beautiful in person, come inside dear you'll catch a cold out there."

I stepped into the little house and she took my backpack. She gestured for me to follow her into the kitchen which was painted yellow and white, bright and happy like a constant ray of sunshine in a little town that barely saw the sun.

"This is cute." I smiled looking at the cabinet filled with little ornaments.

"Their my mothers, she collected them." Renee explained handing me a cup of coco. "Do you like coco?"

"I love it." I smiled at her when I saw the two marshmallows on top.

"Me too." Renee said making another one for herself. "So... Carlisle and Esme told you about us."

"Not exactly." I said taking a seat at the table avoiding her eyes.

She was quite for a moment. "Do they know your here?"

"No."

"Isabella please don't tell me you came here without telling anybody where you were going." Renee said taking a seat across from me. "Your mother must be going out of her mind! I have to call her and tell her your okay."

"Wait." I cried out when she began to dial a number into her phone. "I just wanted to know who you were, to know where I come from. They don't know that I know, they've lied to me my whole life telling me I was their daughter."

"Oh honey." Renee said taking my hands in hers. "You are their daughter." Renee said but held up her hand when I began to speak. "I may have given birth to you but your mother- Esme- raised you, she was there in the middle of the night when you were hungry, she rocked you to sleep and sang you lullabies. She was there from the start, she's your mother Isabella."

"She lied to me, and so did my father." I whispered fighting the tears as I asked the one question that I had been asking since I found out. "Why didn't you want me?"

"It's not a matter of wanting you, but what was best for you. I was 18 years old, I was just finishing high school." Renee said with her own tears. "Charlie was 21 and just starting his career as a police officer, he didn't want children and I was to young so we agreed to put you up for adoption once you were born. Charlie heard that your parents were trying to adopt and suggested we meet them. I met your parents and I knew they were the perfect match for our little girl."

"How'd you know?" I asked wiping my tears away.

"I just knew." She smiled touching her flat stomach. "The day I met your mother was the first time I felt you kick. I remember because she had her hand right here and was talking to you and her eyes grew so big and she started crying. I said to her 'she knows the sound of her mommy's voice' knowing in that moment that God had picked me to be the one to bring you into this world to be her daughter. I gave birth to you Isabella but I'm not your mother, your mother is at home sitting in your bedroom crying with worry wondering if your okay."

I nodded biting my lip. "I thought maybe you didn't want me."

"I wasn't ready to be a Mom at 18 and honestly I'm not sure I will ever be. I have a lot of regrets Isabella but you are not one of them, I know in my heart that I did the right thing. Now I'm going to call your mother and I'm going to tell her your okay."

I nodded smiling nervously. "I'm so grounded."

That was a few months ago, after we got home to Miami thing's were different. The secret was out about my adoption and I wish I could say it didn't change much. It changed everything, I talked to Renee every night about everything and nothing. I'd speak to Charlie briefly, he wasn't much of a talker unless you were right in front of him.

For my 16th birthday instead of going to Tokyo for a weekend I asked if we could go to Fork's. Dad outright refused at first but after Mom spoke to him he relented and agreed. So I spent my 16th birthday with Charlie, Renee, Mom and Dad.

I really liked Fork's which surprised me because I wasn't often drawn to the cold or wet places. Mom and Dad not wanting to run the risk of me 'running away' again decided we should move to Fork's so I could get to know them. I might have dropped a few hints but they brought it up.

When my alarm clock went off telling me I had to get ready for school I pulled myself from the comfort of my bed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Usually I had a shower and made myself look more alive but it was just to cold.

I walked into the kitchen as Mom was placing pancakes in front of my father. "Morning, honey." Mom greeted as she saw me. "You look like hell warmed up."

"If hells heater is better then the one in my room sign me up." I said taking a seat beside dad at the breakfast table. "Morning daddy."

"Morning, sweetheart." He said never lifting his eyes from his newspaper.

I sighed and thanked Mom when she put a plate in front of me. Dad didn't read the paper in the mornings, but it was a new habit he picked up so he wouldn't have to talk to me. And like clock work not even being in the same room as me for more then 5 minutes he gets up and kisses my forehead and Mom's and he's off to work.

"Dad." I call just as he's ready to leave. He looks back at me and I see that pained look in his eyes. I lose my nerve and give him his favourite smile which just makes him look sadder. "Have a good first day, Daddy."

"You to." Was all he said before he walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

I sighed resting my chin on my hand as I pushed the fruit salad around on my plate. "I need to go get ready, I have three job interviews with the real estate companies in Seattle." Mom said kissing my forehead before she left too.

I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes when she left. I must've been sitting there for awhile because when she came back in she was ready. "Bella- honey what's wrong?" Mom asked running to my side.

I was sobbed in her arms. "H-he hates me!"

"Who?" Mom asked turning me to her and wiping my cheeks. "Honey I can't handstand a word your saying, who hates you, please tell me what's wrong."

"Daddy!" I cried looking up at her. "He can't even stand to be in the same room as me for more then five minutes, he hates me because I know about Charlie and Renee. He hates me because I'm the reason he gave up his practice in Miami and you have to look for a new job."

"Your father doesn't hate you." Mom said raising my face to look at her. "Your father loves you more then anything else in this world. Your his little girl."

"Then why is he giving me the cold shoulder?" I asked hiccuping, I wiped my sweater sleeves over my cheeks wiping away my tears knowing I looked like a mess.

"He's not." Mom said taking a seat beside me. "Go for a shower and get ready for school, your going to be late if you don't leave soon."

I sighed knowing she was right. "Okay."

"Hey." Mom said catching my hand as I began to stand up and walk out of the kitchen. She pulled me back into her arms kissing my forehead as she held me to her. "Your father loves you." She repeated before looking down at me. I was almost as tall as she was. "Never doubt that."

I nodded kissing her cheek. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you more." She whispered letting go of my hand as I ran up to my room for a shower.

When I got out of the shower and I got ready for school. I stood in front of the mirror and told myself that I wouldn't let this pull me down. I would go to school with a smile on my face and make new friends and make plans for the weekend.

And I did just that, right off the bat I recognised Jasper. We'd met over the break while Mom was putting the house together for us to move into officially. He introduced me to Charlotte who was out right flirting with me.

She was a pretty girl, she had black hair and green eyes and her whole outfit just screamed Dyke. She wore black skinny jeans, some punk band T-shirt with a leather jacket and the boots she was wearing had a heap of buckles on them causing them to jingled every time she walked. She'd been called away by some teacher and said we'd catch up later. I had no doubt she'd find me.

After that I got my class schedule and found my locker, which is where I met Edward when I fell on my ass right in front of him. Story of my life. Edward was super cute and really kind, I'd seen him and Jasper pretending not to check each other out as I was walking down the hall.

From there Edward and I went to class where I rambled on about Charlotte. But I doubted he even heard a single word I said, he was to busy staring at Jasper with unmistakable longing. I was just about to ask him about his weekend plans during lunch when some bitch walked over to our table dragging him out of the cafeteria.

After that I had lunch with Jasper and his friends, they all thought he was homophobic yet none of them had actually taken the time to get to know him to make that judgement. I knew Jasper was thrilled when I told him that Edward couldn't take his eyes off of him during class.

I promised myself that I would do anything to get them together. I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car pulling out my phone to call Edward to talk about the weekend.

"Bella." My father called out just as I put the phone to my ear. I looked up at him and hung up before it began to ring.

"Hey Daddy, what are you doing home?" I asked slipping my phone into my pocket.

He stood from the steps as I walked over to him. "Your mother dropped by the hospital..."

"Oh..." I said suddenly knowing exactly why he was home. "Dad..."

"I love you, Isabella." Dad said cutting me off stepping forward and taking my face in his hand. "Your my little girl, always, I could never hate you for wanting to know your real parents..."

"Dad." I said cutting him off. "You and Mom are my real parents, Charlie and Renee will always just be Charlie and Renee. Yes I wanted to know them but only because I was curious about what they were like and if I was anything like them. I love them, I do, their great people. But your my daddy, I'll always be your little girl, oneday when I get married it won't be Charlie giving me away it'll be you."

Dad had tears in his eyes as he pulled me into his arms. "I'm so sorry, honey. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't love you."

"I'm sorry too." I whispered hugging him back tightly.

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Isabella Cullen."

I gave him his favourite smile. "I love you too, Daddy."

He chuckled pulling back smiling down at me. "I miss the days when our biggest problem was if you'd watch Snow White or Cinderella."

I smiled looking up at him. "Do you have to go to work?"

"My boss was quite scared of your mother so he gave me the day to fix things with you." He chuckled as we turned and walked into the house. "Why?"

"Snow White or Cinderella?" I asked looking up at him raising an eyebrow. "I'll pick the movie and you get the popcorn?"

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Deal."

30 minutes later Dad and I were curled up on the couch watching Cinderella and eating popcorn. After the movie finished I turned to dad who was smiling at me. "What?"

"We should do something this weekend, just you and me." I must've made a face because he was back tracking. "Or not, I mean it's okay-"

"No, no it's not that I don't want too it's just that I sorta already made plans." I explained hesitantly. "See my new friend Charlotte invited me over to a sleep over she's having on the weekend, and I said I'd ask about it and get back to her."

"Oh." Dad said before chuckling to himself. "Sorry I guess I got a little overzealous."

I giggled shaking my head. "Don't use that word! I hate it!" I sighed and looked up at him. "Maybe we can do something next weekend, maybe go see a movie in Seattle or even just go out to dinner."

"I'd like that." Dad smiled pulling me into his side. "I love you pumpkin."

I smiled at how he'd reverted back to my childhood nickname. "I love you too."

Mom got home a little after that with dinner, we ate on the couch watching movies before I went off to my room to shower and get ready for bed. It was still early so I called Edward while I laid on my bed doing homework.

"Hello?" Edward sounded bored out of his mind.

"Hey Eddie." I greeted through the phone. "Just wanted to make sure you were still one of the living after your 'girlfriend' dragged you off."

"Ex-girlfriend, and I'm so sorry about that." Edward apologised. "Did you end up eating alone?"

"No actually, I had lunch with Charlotte and her friends." I explained. "Jasper invited me to this thing at his place on the weekend, I don't really want to go on my own and I was thinking since we were friends maybe you could come with me?"

Okay so I was playing dirty, so what.

"To Jasper Whitlock's place?" Edward asked hesitantly his voice just above a whisper. "Um- I don't know Bella, my parents aren't exactly fans of him and his circle of friends."

"Would they have to know you were going to his place?" I asked planting the seed. "You could tell them your going to the city with some friends and you'll be back Saturday night or Sunday morning if you'd prefer."

"Have you asked your parents about it?"

"Yeah, my dad said it was okay. I told him I was having a sleep over at Charlotte's, I doubt he'd let me sleep over anywhere if he knew boys would be there straight gay or bi." I explained biting down on my lip. "Please Edward, it'd mean a lot if you came with me."

"Okay, I'll ask but I can't make any promises." He warned me before he changed the subject. "So what have you been doing this afternoon?"

"I've been hanging out with my daddy." I giggled knowing I sounded like such a daddy's girl. Which I guess I was. "We watched Cinderella and ate popcorn, and when Mom got home we watched Snow White and ate Chinese."

"A fan of the Disney Classic's are we?"

"Guilty." I laughed closing my workbook. "Thing's between my Dad and I have been strained since I found out about Charlie and Renee, I sorta had a mini meltdown this morning after he left for work and my Mom went to the hospital and scared his boss into letting him start tomorrow."

Edward laughed on the other end. "So how are thing's now that you've watched Cinderella?"

"Better." I smiled not able to help myself. "Hopefully we can move on from our hiccup and finally make a life for ourselves here. Besides Charlie and Renee I really do like it, the people are nice and the woods are beautiful."

He hummed in agreement. "Hey, do you think you could pick me up for school tomorrow? My dad's car is in the shop and he's taking my car to work, I don't really want him to drop me off and taking the bus is just depressing."

"Sure thing, what time do you want to get to school?"

"Anytime, as long as I have plenty of time to get my books and be in class before the bell rings. I hate being late for class, it annoys me to no end." He explained before a woman called him for something. "I have to go, I'll text you my address."

"Kay, see you in the morning." I said before hanging up putting my phone on the charger next to my bed, I threw the books on the floor turned off the lights and crawled under my blanket.


	3. Edward Masen Part1

Edward Masen 16.

Edward Part1

"What the hell is your problem!" I yelled pulling my arm from Alex's grip when we got out into the hallway. "Well?"

She glared at me folding her arms over her chest. "I will not be downgraded just because some little doe eyed slut has come to town. Do you hear me? Your my boyfriend, Edward, mine."

"Oh really." I laughed waving a hand between us. "You know as well as I do that we're only together to keep our parents happy. Don't you get sick of doing everything they want? You don't even really like me for god's sakes."

"How would you know how I feel, your always too busy looking at Jasper like a lost puppy! Talk about being a hypocrite." She screamed at me waving her arms around her head. "Tell me do you ever get sick of being something your not so your mommy and daddy don't throw you to the side like a piece of trash."

"Fuck you." I spat at her feeling myself get angrier.

"I'd let you but then I'm not jasper." She spat back at me. "You know what, I feel sorry for you. It must be so hard pretending your everything your parents want instead of everything their ashamed of. We're over Edward."

"Fine." I seethed walking passed her and out to the parking lot, I didn't feel like putting up with school right now so I got into my car and went for a drive. Eventually I made my way home and headed to my room, I was still so angry that I just decided to go for a shower.

I let the hot water pelt my back as it came down, I rested my head back against the tiles closing my eyes as I let the tension leave my body. Somewhere along the line my hand went to my dick and I began to stroke myself to the image of Jasper.

He was standing at his locker flicking through the notes he'd collected over the last few weeks. They were all on scrap papers, wrinkled from use and being stuffed in his pockets. He looked up at me and gave me a sexy little half grin, he threw his books and notes in the locker before walking over to me standing in front of me locking me between him and the lockers with his arms.

He raised one hand to my face as he stroked along my jaw and down my neck, he leaned in and placed a kiss on my neck just where my shirt began. I moved my hands over his chest feeling the abs for the first time under my hands, I slipped my hands under his shirt feeling the skin of his abs under my touch.

I pulled back just enough to lean in and press my lips to Jaspers, he fisted his hand in my hair as he pressed his body into mine. I could feel his hard on pressed against my own through our pants, I thrusted my hips forward earning a moan from the two of us.

Jasper raised his arms over his head as I pulled his shirt off, I ran my hands over the skin from his abs to his shoulders and down his chest. I leaned in taking his nipples into my mouth as I teased both pecks with my lips, tongue and fingers.

He pulled my shirt up over my head dropping it on the floor beside my school bag before he reached for my belt giving me a sly sexy smile. "Do you trust me?" He asked speaking for the first time, even his voice could get me hard.

I nodded sucking his thumb inside of my mouth as he ran his thumb over my lips. "With my life."

He stepped closer if that was even possible as he reached inside of my jeans wrapping his hand around my cock. He kissed me as he used his other hand to push my pants down, I looked down between us as he stroked my cock in his hands.

"Does that feel good?" He whispered huskily in my ear as I wrapped one arm around his shoulder, while the other moved down between us as I stroked him through his jeans.

"It feels amazing." I answered licking my lips.

Jasper grabbed my face lifting my eyes to his, he grinned and kissed me biting down gently on my bottom lip before he dropped down to his knees. He ran his tongue over the head of my cock while his other massaged my balls before sucking the head into his mouth.

I threw my head back on the lockers moaning as the heat from his mouth surrounded my cock. He hummed and sucked on my cock taking me all the way, I looked down at him wrapping his hair around my fist. "I'm going to cum, Jasper- you gotta- oh my god!"

"Oh my god-" I gasped as I knees gave way as the biggest self induced orgasm rocked my body and my spunk spilled out of me in hot spurts and down the drain. I sat on the shower floor for a few minutes gathering myself.

I sighed in defeat knowing no matter how hard I fought it it'd never go away. I cleaned myself up and got out of the shower dressing myself before I went downstairs to get myself dinner before I headed back to my room to do my homework.

When dad got home he said he was taking my car to work in the morning because his was in the shop so Mom would drop me off or I could catch the bus. I loved my parents but the last thing I wanted was for one of them to drop me off at school, so I told him I'd take the bus.

I was just finishing up my school work when my phone rang. Bella informed me about her afternoon with her father and how they fixed thing's, and then she invited me to Jaspers place for the weekend. I told her I'd think about it even though it meant I'd have to tell my parents a lie if I did decide to go.

By the end of the conversation we'd organised her to pick me up for school saving me from taking the bus to school or going with my mother. I hung up my cell and headed downstairs to my mother who'd called me while I was talking to Bella.

"Amiee called me this afternoon." My mother said as she prepared dinner for herself and my father knowing I'd already eaten. "She said that you an Alexandra broke up today?"

I sighed nodding my head as I leaned against the wall. "Yeah."

"Well-" Mom said giving me the look that all kids know when their mother disagrees with our decision. "-What happened?"

"We had a fight, she got jealous because I was showing the new girl around school and I sat with her at lunch instead of with her and her friends." I explained shrugging my shoulders. "We were never going to last Mom, I cut my losses and moved on."

She shook her head. "Tomorrow you will go to school and apologise to her and you will get back together with the girl."

"No, I won't." I said pushing off the wall. "Alex is a snobby little rich girl who thinks she's better then everybody else, I'm done with her and that's it."

My mothers eyes widened as she looked at me. But before she could've said anything my father spoke sounding bored. "Your mother and I are going away for the weekend on Friday, will you be okay home alone until Monday?"

Well that saves lying about going out of town. "Sure, I have a heap of homework I need to catch up on anyway. I'll be fine."

"Good, it's getting late you should probably get to bed." Dad said giving me a smile before turning back to the court files in his hands.

"Oh-" I said before turning back to them. "-I've got a ride to school tomorrow so don't worry about leaving bus money."

"Okay." Dad said before waving me off.

I left the kitchen before Mom could start again about Alex and headed up to my room. I text Bella the address and let her know I was in for Jaspers place on the weekend. She must've already been asleep because she didn't reply.

Next Morning.

Bella pulled into the school parking lot and pulled her glasses off popping them on top of her head. She turned to me with a huge grin. "You realize people are going to think we're a couple?"

I shrugged as I opened the door getting out. "I really couldn't careless."

She laughed circling the car meeting me at the end of it. "What's gotten into you today, you seem to be more relaxed?"

"Let's just say I'm sick of doing what's right." I shrugged looking at her with a smile as I saw everyone in the fucking parking lot looking at us. "You were right."

"I know." She laughed walking with me towards the school ignoring everyone's eyes on us. "So you haven't changed your mind about Jaspers right, because I already told him we were in." Bella explained as we walked through the doors to the school.

"I'm still in." I grinned walking to my locker opening it and pulling out my mornings books for class. "I'm just worried about what his friends will think, I mean I'm not exactly in their good books."

She rolled her eyes closing her locker looking at me. "That's because they don't know you, don't worry about them. Just have fun and be yourself."

"Hey Bella." Jasper said from behind me, I turned around and saw he was looking at me with those sexy blue eyes. Don't drool. Be cool. "Hey Edward."

I nodded pulling my bag up onto my shoulder. "Hi." Bella giggled beside me and I glared at her before looking at Jasper. "I hope you don't mind me coming along this weekend, Bella invited me and well my parents are out of town."

"Not at all." He smiled as we began to walk to class. "It'll actually be nice to get to know you."

"Me too- I mean you- I mean it'll be nice- I'm just going to shut up." I muttered running a hand through my hair as Jasper and Bella laughed. "Laugh at the weird guy, it's okay."

"I'm sorry." Bella laughed as we sat down at our table Jasper taking a seat in his usual spot in front of us. "Your just so adorable when your flustered."

Jasper chuckled turning to us. "I do have to agree."

I blushed looking down at my books as I opened them. "So when does this party or whatever happen?" I asked deciding to change the subject.

"Everybody's coming over Friday." Jasper explained as Leah took her seat beside him, she looked back at us and smiled at Bella before she saw me and it dropped.

I nodded twisting my hands under the table. "You live at the end of the street two back from mine right?" I asked knowing I'd seen his truck go down there a few times.

He nodded giving me a small smile. "Yeah, we've got a basketball court in the driveway."

"Do you play?" I asked liking how easy it was to talk to him.

He nodded with a smile. "I do, I love basketball any kinda sport really. What about you?"

I laughed shaking my head as I looked at him. "I can't play, but I do watch but even then I have no idea what's what."

"Then why do you watch it?" He asked looking towards the door when the teacher came in.

I shrugged looking down at my hands. "My dad is a huge sports fan, I'd rather pretend to be excited and into the game then listen to him try and explain it."

He chuckled and turned to the front when the teacher called us to attention. The rest of my classes went in the same fashion, Jasper and I talked before class while Bella sat beside me in silence or talking to Charlotte behind her or Alicia in front of us.

When Lunch came we lined up got our tray's. Jasper turned to us when we got our tray's looking nervous as he gestured to his table. "Do you want to sit with us?"

I was unsure about it but Bella was quickly becoming my backbone. I didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. "We'd love too." She said grabbing my sleeve shirt and pulling me to the table.

"Has anybody ever told you that your bossy." I said taking a seat at the table looking at Bella with a raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes giving me a small smile. "Daddy says that I'm not bossy, I'm driven."

"There's a difference?" Charlotte asked with a grin as she looked at Bella like she was something to eat. I had no doubt that's exactly what she was thinking too.

"Yes." She said picking up her water. "Being bossy means you boss everybody else around getting them to do things you want, that's what makes a boss. Being driven is still being in charge only when you want something done you do it yourself. I'm driven."

I laughed not able to help myself. "I'd hate to work for you."

She leaned back in her chair. "Oh don't be silly, I'd be an awesome boss. What have you got planned after high school?"

I groaned shaking my head. "I'm not even touching that subject."

"I bet you'll be a lawyer like your dad." Peter said snobbishly as he looked at me in disgust.

"And you'll be a plumber like yours?" I shot back raising an eyebrow.

"So Bella what do you plan on doing after school?" Leah asked cutting off Peter when he began to retaliate. "I'm personally thinking about opening my own mechanic shop."

"I want to open a club." Bella answered with a grin. "I figured I'd go to Jacksonville for college and then I'll move to Phoenix to live. I've been there a few times when I was a kid, I loved it."

"So where'd you grow up?" Charlotte asked.

"I was originally born here as you know but from here we travelled all over until I started school which is when we moved to Miami where my dad opened his own practice and my Mom opened a real estate company."

"Have your parents done much travelling since?" Alicia asked taking a bite of her pizza.

"Oh yeah, we love to travel during the summer. Most of the time we go over to my parents island in Rio, for holiday's we switch from Italy, Paris, New York, Rome, England and Tokyo. We were meant to revisit Tokyo for my birthday this year but instead I asked we spend it here which is how I met Jasper and after that we moved here so I could get to know Charlie and Renee."

"The chief is pretty cool." Leah commented. "He's friends with my dad, they go fishing all the time with Billy Black."

"I've met him, his son gives me the creeps." Bella laughed going off into conversation with Leah. I couldn't help but let myself look at Jasper, he was perfect and beautiful, kind and sweet. I didn't deserve him, I never should've let Bella pull me into this.

He'll get hurt, my parents would never understand.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked me.

I nodded giving him a small smile. "I'm fine, actually I need to get some thing's from my locker for my next class. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Oh- okay." Jasper said as I stood leaving the table. When I got to my locker I threw my bag against the lockers and pressed my forehead to my locker. "Edward?"

I stiffened at the feeling of his hand on my shoulder and turned around and saw Jasper with a look of concern on his face. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed his face and I kissed him, he kissed me back pinning me against the lockers with his body.

He tasted even better then I imagined, I'd kissed a few girls before but nothing had ever felt like this. Like I could kiss them forever and never get sick of it, I wanted more and that's exactly what I got as I turned us around pinning him to the lockers.

His hands moved to my ass pulling my hips into his, I groaned against his lips as I felt his cock brush against mine it also seemed to be the cold bucket of water I needed. I pulled back and took 3 steps back shaking my head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered closing my eyes.

"Don't." Jasper said taking a step towards me. "I'm not sorry, I wanted to do that since the first time I met you. Please don't ever be sorry for that."

I looked into his eyes feeling self hatred. "I'll only end up hurting you, Jasper. I don't want to hurt you, but it's the only possible outcome for this. My parents would never understand, I don't even understand. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't stop thinking about you either." Jasper said reaching for my hand. "I want you, Edward. I never wanted anybody like I want you, let's not worry about your parents or how this will work out let's just go with the flow and live in the moment."

I nodded stepping closer to him raising a hand to his face as I lowered my lips to his, he kissed me back running his thumb over the back of my neck as if calming me. And it did. We stood there in the middle of the aisle just kissing without a care in the world.

"Don't you two just look delicious." Bella said coming down the hall. We pulled back and looked at her while I blushed Jasper just ran a hand through his hair. "Your lucky I said I'd come and find you any wise you'd have to deal with Peter."

"Thanks." Jasper said grabbing his bag off the floor.

I grabbed my bag from my locker and pulled it up onto my shoulder and looked at Bella. "Your not going to say anything, are you?"

Bella's eyes softened and she shook her head. "Are you kidding, I thought we were friends. I don't spill on my friends, Eddie."

I smiled thankful as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks Bella, and we're friends."

Jasper chuckled looking between us. "You two really are cute, you know."

"I try." Bella laughed taking his hand. "Come on, let's get to class."


	4. Isabella Cullen Part2

Isabella Part2

Friday Night.

I picked up my bag from the house after school on Friday kissed Mom and Dad goodbye and told them I'd see them Sunday morning or Monday afternoon if it was the later I had to call them to let them know.

With me out of the house they were free to have a romantic weekend. As I headed over to Edward's I couldn't help but think about the kiss I'd witnessed between him and Jasper on Tuesday. To say I was surprised would be an understatement but to say I wasn't just a little turned on would be a lie.

Ever since I'd witnessed their kiss I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it, or the thought of them possibly doing more. It was wrong to imagine them naked and touching but I just couldn't help myself even now I was getting wet just thinking about it.

I'd tried everything to get them off my mind, I even invited Charlotte over on Wednesday after school to hang out which had worked for a little while...

"So this is your room?" Charlotte said running her hand over my computer desk. "It's nice, it actually suits you."

"Thanks." I said sitting down on my bed watching her.

She looked over her shoulder and walked over to me. "Your beautiful."

"So you've told me." I chuckled as she straddled my waist, I ran my hands over her bare thighs. I looked up at her as I ran my hands around to her ass cupping her cheeks in my hands. She smiled assuringly before she leaned down and kissed me, I kissed her back moving my hands from her ass to her breasts as I cupped them over her shirt.

"That feels so good." She moaned as I pinched her nipples through her shirt, she pulled back pulling the shirt up over her head revealing her perfect breasts covered in a sexy black and green bra that just made her skin look even softer.

I unclasped the bra letting it drop to the floor before I cupped her bare breasts, I suckled her little pink nipple into my mouth gently grazing my teeth over the nipples. I switched to the other giving it the same treatment before I picked her up from my lap holding her firmly in my arms.

She squealed in surprise as I threw her down on the bed. She laughed sitting up on her elbows staring at me with a beautiful grin and lustful eyes. "Your just full of surprises, Bella."

I laughed with her as I pulled my own shirt up over my head, I unclasped my bra dropping it to the floor looking down at her. She sat forward offering me her hand to climb up onto the bed.

I knelt between her legs as she cupped my breasts teasing my nipples with her fingers, she blew gently on the pecks causing them to hardened under her touch further. I hissed in pleasure as she bit down kinda roughly on my nipple while she pinched the other, I loved it.

I fisted my hands in her hair as she continued her assault. She pulled back looking up at me with cheeky eyes, she unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down my thighs, I stood up kicking them off along with my panties before she pulled me back onto the bed rolling us over until she was kneeing between my thighs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Charlotte asked looking up at me with a grin.

I looked down at her as she trailed her nose along my inner thigh. "Yes."

She trailed her fingers down between my legs and over my pussy, I moaned as I felt her finger slip between my lips and circling my clit and then her tongue joined the party. I arched my back as she slid her finger inside me, it was the first time anyone had fingered me besides myself.

"Don't stop." I begged when she pulled.

She chuckled raising my legs over her shoulders. "No intention."

I came long and hard after that twice, but before I could even repay the favour my parents arrived home with Charlie and Renee. I told them I was in my room and I'd be right down, Charlotte and I cleaned ourselves up and headed downstairs.

I introduced Charlotte to my parents which was actually kinda priceless, I guess they pictured Charlotte differently. Charlie smiled politely and asked how her parents were while Renee looked back and forth between us looking confused.

"Hey Bella." Edward said sliding into the car. "Are you okay, you look kinda flustered."

"I'm fine." I said driving around to Jaspers, Charlotte lived across the road so I parked my car in her driveway in case Charlie or Carlisle decided to do some snooping. Charlotte's parents were cool about us spending the night at Jaspers probably because they knew Charlotte was a lesbian and figured she could take care of herself in a house filled with gay guys.

We headed over to Jaspers, and Charlotte opened the door pulling me into her arms as she kissed me. I moaned kissing her back pushing her into the house so nobody saw us, I pulled back grinning at her as I dragged her into the lounge room where Edward was already seated next to Jasper. Peter, Tyler, Alicia, Leah and Muse were already there with a few other kids that I didn't recognise.

"Bella this is Ryan, Lexi, Joey and Dick." Charlotte said gesturing to everybody else. "Everybody this is the beautiful Bella Cullen."

I smiled taking a seat beside Charlotte, I was a little surprised by the greeting she gave me when I arrived because she'd said before she left that we were just friends and that she didn't want to get into a relationship. Maybe this was just how she acted.

"Hi guys."

"So now that their here what to do first?" Lexi asked looking around.

"Let's play spin the bottle." Muse suggested pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"I'm game." Charlotte said before everybody else nodded in agreement. We moved the coffee table and couches and formed a circle. "Okay when playing spin the bottle there are three choices, truth, dare or kiss if you choose kiss you have to kiss the person who went before you and it has to last longer then five seconds and if your brave enough to you can let someone else pick for you but then they can also choose who you kiss."

We all nodded in agreement as Jasper spun the bottle it landed on Peter. "Truth, Dare or Kiss."

"Truth." Peter answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Is it true that you let Kenny Dee suck you off last week in the locker room?" Muse asked picking up the Vodka and taking a swing. "Well?"

Peter blushed and nodded. "Yes."

"Isn't Kenny the quarterback of the football team?" I asked still learning everybody's names.

Edward nodded looking amused. "Yep, he's also dating Stacy Webber."

We went around the circle with dares, truth and kiss. Charlotte kissed Alicia and when it got back to Edward he let the group pick for him. "Kiss."

Edward looked at Tyler like he was crazy. "Kiss Bella. Pucker up sugar."

I sighed looking at Edward raising an eyebrow, he shrugged and sat up on his knees mirroring my own position. "It's not like I've never kissed a girl before."

I rolled my eyes leaning in to kiss him, I ran my tongue over his lip and opened his mouth teasing my tongue with his own. I actually fucking moaned, the guy was a good kisser. I sucked his tongue grazing it gently with my teeth earning a moan from him as well.

"And time." Charlotte said sounding pissed.

I pulled back and fell on my ass beside Leah. "Damn."

"You look a little flushed, Bella." Alicia giggled. "Was Eddie a good kisser?"

"Wow." I commented looking at him surprised at how good he was, he sat back with his own grin.

"I get that reaction a lot." He laughed running a hand through his hair. "Whose next?"

"I am." Charlotte said glaring at me. "Choose."

Was she jealous?

"Kiss." Peter answered waving a hand around the group. "Lexi."

Charlotte wasted no time in kissing Lexi, in fact their kiss went on for quite awhile. I just sat back and watched with a smile, it didn't turn me on quite as much as watching Edward and Jasper kiss but it wasn't unpleasant.

"She's just jealous." Leah whispered in my ear.

I smiled at Leah and leaned over and kissed her, she moaned kissing me back raising a hand to my cheek pulling my closer to kiss her. I liked kissing Leah, she was nice and we were kinda friends outside of school as well. The night pretty much went on like that, Charlotte quit trying to make me jealous and when she realized it wasn't working and spent the night trying to get into Lexi's pants.

Eventually the game broke up and we all did our own thing, Leah and I made out on the couch which was a lot of fun. Making out with Charlotte is fun but it didn't come naturally. With Leah we could make out and just sit and talk and have a great time. When the night turned into early morning we moved onto one of the rooms, I didn't see Edward in the lounge room when we left so I guessed he was with Jasper in his room.

Leah and I laid down on one of the single beds. "Did you sleep with Charlotte?" Leah asked after a few minutes of lying there snuggled up under the covers.

"We fooled around, she went down on me and fingered me but that was it." I admitted looking down at her nervously. "Does that bother you?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, but I'm a virgin."

"So am I." I admitted running my hand over her arm and smiled.

"Really?" She asked shyly looking up at me.

I nodded leaning over and kissing her, she kissed me back rolling onto her side she slid her hand over my stomach and up to my breasts. "Leah-" I gasped when her thigh came up between my legs rubbing against my pussy.

She sat up nervously taking off her shirt. "Can we just touch?"

I nodded lifting my own shirt off, she climbed into my lap again as I sat up against the headboard. I ran my hands over her hips, along her body and up to her breasts. Her own hands exploring my body as our tongues moved against one another in a slow lazy kiss.

My hands moved down to her ass giving her cheeks a gentle squeeze, she had what you'd say more junk in the trunk then Charlotte had but I loved it. Eventually our make-out session calm down and we laid down in bed tangled together as we fell asleep.


	5. Jasper Whitlock Part2

AN: WARNING! Short but lemony chapter. Enjoy.

Jasper Part2.

Friday Night.

Edward and I left the party earlier on a little after the game of spin the bottle ended, Bella had moved from the floor with Leah and they were making out on the couch. I actually preferred Bella with Leah then with Charlotte.

All Charlotte wanted was sex and Bella was too good to be used like that.

The kiss between Edward and Bella though had affected me like nothing before, I was so hard I swore my cock was whimpering in need. I was laying on my bed waiting for Edward to come out of my bathroom, I wasn't expecting sex but I just wanted to be near him.

When he came back into my room my already hard cock wept, he looked amazing. He only wore boxers showing off his toned chest, he laid down beside me looking nervous.

"Relax, Edward." I smiled rolling onto my side. "We're just sleeping."

He nodded eyeing my cock. "Your hard."

I chuckled looking down at the tent in my boxers. "I am."

"Can I touch it?" my eyes snapped to his as he asked, I opened my mouth to say yes but couldn't speak so I just nodded. He reached out and touched me through my boxers before he sat up pulling my boxers down letting me spring free.

I gasped as the cold air hit it. I nearly fell off the bed when he actually took me into his mouth. "Fuck-" I groaned rolling my head onto the bed. "-Just like that, Edward."

He hummed around my cock and I sat up on my elbows watching him, I tried to get him to take me down his throat but he'd get so far and then gag. I could help him adjust in time but this was his first time giving head so I had to be gentle.

He pulled me from his mouth and spat on the head stroking me in his hand, he looked up at me with a small smile. "Am I doing it right?"

I smiled reaching over stroking the side of his face. "Your doing great."

He looked down at my cock in his hand. "Your really big."

"As big as you?"

He looked up at me with a small smile. "My cock's longer, yours is thicker."

"Can I see it?"

He nodded letting go of my cock as he rolled over pushing his boxers down, and sure enough his cock sprang free standing tall and proud. He was beautiful, I reached out taking him in my hand, I stroked his cock spreading his pre-cum over his head with my thumb.

His own hand came back to my cock and we laid facing each other as we stroked the other, I stared into his eyes tightening my grip just a little and he followed suit. I groaned as I felt my chest tighten, I pulled my cock from his hand and moved down his body.

I looked up at him. "I'm close, but I want you to finish first, I want to taste you as you cum in my mouth, Edward." I warned him and he nodded as I took his cock into my mouth. I took him down my throat stroking the little bit of him that I couldn't fit.

"Fuck!" He growled throwing his head back bucking his hips as he fucked my mouth. "Jasper-"

I sucked him harder taking him down my throat swallowing as he cum making the sexiest little noise that I'd ever heard. I cleaned him off with my mouth before I sat up looking down at him, he pulled me up his body and kissed me running his tongue along mine as his hand wrapped around my cock.

He flipped us over and moved back to the position we were originally in. I rolled my head back as he took me into his mouth, I wasn't going to last long and I told him so he just looked up at me from under his lashes and tightened his grip as he stroked my cock while concentrating on my head.

"Shit, shit- arh!" I screamed fisting a hand in his hair as I raised my hips off the bed thrusting into his mouth. He hummed around my cock sending me over the edge with the vibrations. I spilled my own seed in and watched as he swallowed my cum.

I was impressed not many first timers could swallow.

I pulled him up to lay beside me and kissed him as my fingers ran through his hair, I was sure I had hurt him when I pulled on his hair. I rested my forehead to his and smiled lazily. "You have no idea how amazing that was."

"If it was anything even close to how I feel I think I can." He chuckled laying his head on the pillow watching me with tired eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked pulling the blanket up over us as I pulled him closer.

He leaned into my touch when I stroked his cheek and smiled. "For being you, for this, for never believing that I was like my parents."

I chuckled shaking my head. "If we're going to thank anyone we should be thanking Bella, without her I doubt we'd ever have gotten this chance."

He smirked nodding his head in agreement. "She's hard to say no to."

I sighed tiredly and leaned in and kissed him. "Goodnight, Lover Boy."

He chuckled looking up at me. "Night Jazz."


	6. Edward Masen Part2

Edward Part2

Saturday Morning.

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes, I groaned throwing my arm over my eyes trying to block out the sun. I must've left my curtains open- wait- I'm not in my bed... I sat up and looked around remembering I was at Jaspers house and in his room, naked, beside him.

I looked behind me and saw Jasper still fast asleep, he looked so peaceful that I couldn't help but roll over to face him. Never in a million years did I ever except to wake up beside a guy let alone Jasper Whitlock.

I sighed and got out of bed feeling heavy and ridden with guilt, he deserved better then this. I had a quick shower pulling on a pair of jeans and a polo before heading downstairs to make myself a coffee, I was looking out the window thinking about my parents and what they'd say if they ever knew what I had done last night.

"Morning Eddie." Bella said bouncing up beside me leaning in as she kissed my cheek. "What's wrong?" She asked pulling herself up onto a bench, she was only wearing a pair of board shorts and black lacy bra. I was confused by my reaction as my morning wood got a little stiffer.

What the hell was wrong with me. Did I find Bella attractive, yes. Was I BI? I had no idea. That kiss with Bella last night had been hot, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't leave me hard when I sat back down and she seemed to be just as affected by it as I was.

"Hello, earth to Eddie."

I snapped myself out of it and looked up from her breasts to her eyes. "I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed with everything that happened last night."

"A good overwhelmed or a bad overwhelmed?" She asked reaching out to run her fingers through my hair as she her big brown eyes filled with concern.

"Both." I admitted leaning into her touch finding myself move between her legs. There was just something about Bella that pulled me in. "Thank you, Bella."

She looked confused. "For what?"

"For giving me the strength to come here last night, for being my friend and not judging me." I admitted raising my hand to tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "I could go on."

She smiled wrapping her arms around me leaning and pressing her lips to mine. It was so quick that I barely had time to react. "You had it in you the whole time, Edward. You were just too ashamed to act on anything. You don't have to thank me for anything, Edward. If anything I should be thanking you, I know it's only been a week but your the truest friend I've ever had."

That Night.

Everybody had left after lunch leaving Bella and I to help Jasper clean up before his Mom got back on Monday. Bella was in the kitchen doing the dishes, and bagging up the cans and pizza boxes while Jasper and I moved the lounge room back to the way it was.

I was just picking up the last bag of rubbish to take out to the bin when Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and turned me around to face him. "Thank you for helping me clean up."

"It's no problem." I assured him with a small smile. "I had a really good time."

"I'm glad, maybe we can do it again sometime?" He asked hesitantly as his eyes shifted from my face to around the room. "You know without everybody else around?"

"I'd like that." I admitted raising his chin to look at me, I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips capturing his bottom lip between mine. He deepened the kiss pressing his hips further into mine as we stood grinding against one another.

I ended the kiss when I heard a gasp from the doorway, bella was standing there with three beers in her hand. "I- wow- um I just finished the kitchen..."

Jasper ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks darlin' take a seat I'll put on a movie."

She offered me an apologetic smile as she handed me a can. "So Mom called while I was putting away the dishes; Mom and Dad are driving up to Portland to see a movie and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

I nodded taking a seat across from her. "Well I really do have to go home tonight, if the house doesn't at least look lived in my Mom is going to get suspicious. And I really do have homework I need to catch up on."

Bella nodded in understanding. "That's fine, do you mind if I stay at your place?"

"Sure, do you have any homework you need to catch up on?"

"I do, not a whole heap but I've got enough." She agreed before smiling at Jasper as he sat down beside me. "So are you two like a thing?"

I looked at Jasper as I contemplated what she asked. "I- I don't know."

Jasper offered me an assuring smile. "It's okay; it's new. We're taking it slow."

"Well I for one am thrilled." Bella grinned before laying down on the couch to watch the movie. I think we were watching fast and furious but I can't be sure because I spent most of the movie kissing Jasper and watching Bella.

After the movie was over Bella and I left to get our bags, when we came down Jasper was leaning against the front railing. "Thanks for helping me clean up."

"No problem, we helped make the mess so it was only fair." Bella said leaning up kissing his cheek and giving him a one armed hug. "I'll go get the car."

I nodded and watched as she walked down the driveway before I turned to Jasper. "You like her don't you." Jasper asked when I met his eyes. "It's okay, Edward. I get it. She's beautiful-"

"It has nothing to do with that." I admitted cutting him off. "I like Bella, I can't deny that but at the same time I like you. I'm confused. My body reacts the same way to both of you; that's never happened before. I've kissed a lot of girls and it's never gotten me hard, I kissed Bella once last night during the game and I was hard for the rest of the night."

He smiled amusedly. "I noticed."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Jasper said cutting me off. "I understand how you feel, because I feel the same way. There's something about her that pulls me in. If I'm honest it scars me, I've never been attracted to a girl before."

"So what should I do?" I asked as Bella pulled up in front of the driveway.

"Experiment." Jasper shrugged with a smirk. "That's the only way you'll figure it out. You better go, I'll see you Monday."

I nodded and headed down the driveway to the car, I slid in and smiled at Bella. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is great." I assured her as buckled up my belt.


End file.
